


Belong to the Sea

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Bagi Sehun, dirinya adalah Sang Astronaut yang membantu Luhan, Si Paus, menemukan jalan pulang ke tempat seharusnya berada.  Bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.





	Belong to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious.
> 
> This story was inspired by Joe E.B's “The Astronaut’s Whale”

Tenggelam di balik meja kerja hingga larut malam, bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Oh Sehun terjadi pada hari ini. Hari pertama ia menduduki posisi baru sebagai Manajer Keuangan Hanhwa, perusahaan jasa asuransi yang berkantor di Gedung 63, daerah Yeouido.

Apa mau dikata, takdir berkata ia harus menganggapnya sebagai sebuah berkah di kemudian hari. Hal itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan asisten manajer bagian pemasaran berparas manis yang—sayangnya—terlalu gila kerja.

Benang merah di antara keduanya terlilit secara tidak sengaja gara-gara mesin fotokopi.

Malam itu, Sehun berjalan di koridor sambil menguap luar biasa lebar. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang kantor bagian pemasaran. Penerangan sudah minim, tetapi bunyi mesin fotokopi terdengar dari dalam.

“Pegawai mana yang pulang tanpa mematikan mesin fotokopi?”  decaknya tak puas, “jika tagihan listrik gedung ini naik bulan depan, akan kupotong gajinya.”   

Sehun pun memasuki ruangan tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu. Didapatinya mesin fotokopi ternyata masih bekerja. Kap penutup dalam keadaan terbuka. Gerutu Sehun semakin liar. Lalai. Pemborosan. Ceroboh. Tidak efisien. Deretan kata-kata itu mengantre di dalam kepala untuk ia lepaskan.

Tangan Sehun hendak menutupnya ketika tiba-tiba ada kepala menyembul keluar dari sisi berlawanan. Cahaya ultraviolet dari pemindai memancar. Kepala misterius tersinari ala kadarnya dalam gulita.

Hampir pukul 12 malam. Sehun sendirian. Lalu, ada kepala di kegelapan. Bagian mana yang tidak menyeramkan?

Maklum saja jika manajer muda ini berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Postur semampai 183 sentimeter serta tubuh atletis hasil rajin ke pusat kebugaran, seketika jadi tidak berarti dimiliki. Hilang sudah kesan jantan.

Kaget bukan kepalang. Syok berat. Tidak ada yang bilang padanya kalau gedung ini berhantu.

Teriakan spontan Sehun mengejutkan. Jeritan lain terdengar setelahnya, dari si pemilik kepala. Tak dapat terelakkan lagi, saling sahut teriakan pun terjadi di ruangan.

Sehun meringkuk di balik mesin fotokopi. Kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah sembari mengumpat dalam hati, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Detik berikutnya, ia dapat merasakan bias cahaya melewati celah jemarinya yang merapat. Bunyi derap langkah tergopoh-gopoh terdengar memasuki ruangan.

“Tuan, apa yang terjadi?” Suara pria bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Sehun menurunkan tangan dan menengadah. Ruangan kini sudah terang benderang. Seorang petugas sekuriti berdiri di hadapannya. Sudah pasang pose sigap hendak menghajar orang.

“Anda berdua tidak ada-apa?” tanyanya kembali.

_Berdua?_

Kontan saja Sehun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang petugas sekuriti. Satu sosok pria tertangkap mata. Berjongkok persis dirinya di balik sisi lain mesin fotokopi. Raut _baby face_ menatapnya bingung melalui sepasang mata berbinar indah.

_Oh, siapa dia?_

Saat itulah ia baru menyadari duduk perkara. Pria yang meringkuk di sampingnya adalah sosok sejati si hantu kepala.

Oh Sehun malu bukan main. Berpikir bagaimana harus menyelamatkan muka. Ia buru-buru bangkit sembari membenahi ekspresi. Sebagai atasan, wibawa harus tetap terpancar.

“Ehem, semua baik-baik saja. Hanya salah paham. Sudah, pergi sana. Lanjutkan kembali tugasmu.” Tangannya mengebas, menyuruh pergi petugas sekuriti.

Pria berbadan tegap itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya seperti yang diperintahkan meskipun dengan raut wajah masih menyisakan kebingungan.  

“Umm, Manajer Oh …”

Sehun terkesiap ketika pria di sampingnya berbicara. Bukan hanya bertampang manis, suaranya pun lembut. Bagaikan marshmallow berisi lelehan cokelat Belgia yang muncrat ketika digigit, lalu melumer sempurna di lidahnya.

“Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mengagetkan Anda.” Ia membungkuk sekali, menyiratkan penyesalan. “Saya tadi sedang berusaha mencabut kertas yang tersangkut, lalu tiba-tiba saja Anda datang dan … yah ….” Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung, tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan dengan baik.

Sehun jadi salah tingkah. “I-itu … tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku pun harus minta maaf karena reaksiku berlebihan.”

Si _Baby Face_ mengangguk, lalu meminta izin padanya untuk melanjutkan sisa pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti. Sang atasan menyilakan. Dengan wajah serius, ia pun lanjut mengopi puluhan rangkap bahan materi untuk rapat antardivisi besok siang.

“Sekarang sudah larut malam. Kenapa belum pulang? Kalau hanya mengopi ini, bukankah masih bisa dikerjakan besok pagi?” Sehun yang belum beranjak, tak tahan untuk bertanya.

“Saya ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang, supaya besok pagi bisa mengerjakan yang lain.”

_Hmm … pekerja keras,_

“Lalu, kenapa mengerjakannya gelap-gelapan?”

“Oh, supaya hemat listrik.”

_… dan berpikir efisien._

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir terangkat. Pria ini, selain punya tampilan fisik menarik, kinerjanya juga baik. Kertas bahan rapat disusun simetris, kemudian distapler nyaris di posisi yang sama pada setiap rangkap dokumen, tak lupa ia menempelkan stiker catatan pada materi yang telah dibagi menurut divisi.

Rapi. Detail. Cekatan. Jika saja dia bekerja di bagian keuangan, pasti sudah menjadi favorit Sehun.

_Enak benar Si Chanyeol, bisa punya bawahan emas seperti ini._

Suara iri dalam hati ia tujukan pada rekannya sesama manajer di bagian pemasaran. Andaikan ia punya satu saja bawahan seperti Si _Baby Face_ , mungkin lembur tidak akan ada dalam kamusnya hari ini.

Saat tengah meletakkan dokumen yang telah siap di atas meja, pria manis itu sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang atasan masih berada di sini dan belum beranjak pergi sedari tadi.

“Manajer Oh, apakah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu? Mungkin saya bisa bantu.”

“Namamu.” Sehun menjawab dengan terus terang.

“Hah?”

“Aku butuh tahu namamu.” Ia mengulang lebih jelas kali ini.

Bawahannya tak langsung merespons. Tidak tebersit sedikit pun perkiraan bahwa Sehun mungkin saja tertarik padanya. Ia bukannya tidak peka, hanya berpikir logis dan rasional.  Ini adalah kantor, tempat di mana semua hal berjalan berlandaskan profesionalisme.

Jarinya menekan tombol nonaktif pada mesin fotokopi. Kemudian, sembari melempar senyum tipis pada sang manajer, ia pun menyebut nama.

“Lu Han.”

Itulah kisah pertemuan Sehun dengan seseorang yang dianggap sebagai pemilik dari ujung benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingnya. Sehun tidak menyangka, pada hari pertama penempatannya di kantor itu, ia langsung menemukan dua buah silabel yang sangat disukai.

‘Lu’ dan ‘Han’.

_Lu Han … Lu Han … Lu Han …_

 

***

 

Sehun memiliki ritual baru. Empat hari berturut-turut, ia datang ke kantor pemasaran saat jam istirahat, mengajak Park Chanyeol makan siang bersama. Sudah jelas hanya kedok belaka. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan sosok ‘hantu fotokopi’ pencuri hati. Namun, kesempatan itu belum menghampiri hingga saat ini. Yang dicari selalu tidak ada di tempat setiap ia mampir ke divisi yang dibawahi Chanyeol.

“Mau makan di mana kali ini?” tanya Chanyeol.

“Terserah kau sajalah,” jawab Sehun tak semangat tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke arah penanya. Sejurus kemudian, hela napas tak puas meluncur dari bibir seksinya.

Chanyeol menangkap reaksi tersebut dan langsung curiga. “Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah benar-benar berniat mengajakku makan siang, ‘kan?”

“Hah?” Raut wajah Sehun berubah seketika. Terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah. Berusaha menutupi reaksi dengan pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamata. Padahal benda itu sama sekali tidak merosot turun dari tulang hidungnya yang tinggi.

“Kau mengincar salah satu bawahanku, ya?”

Sehun menelan ludah, kedua matanya berkedip cepat. Ia gugup karena tujuan terselubungnya bisa ketahuan secepat ini.

“Lu Han?”

 _Mengapa semua tebakan Chanyeol tepat sasaran? Apa dia cenayang?_ Pikir Sehun.

Diamnya sang rekan disimpulkan sebagai pertanda ‘ya’. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggebrak meja hingga mengakibatkan bolpoin serta beberapa penjepit kertas berubah posisi.

“Sudah kuduga!” Pekik Chanyeol gusar.

Sehun jelas terperanjat, menganggap reaksi tersebut berlebihan. Memang, apa salahnya jika ia tertarik pada Lu Han? Chanyeol harusnya tidak perlu semurka itu.

 “Oh, cukup mereka saja yang mengincarnya. Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan. _Please_ , dia itu kesayanganku.  Aku takkan menyerahkannya pada siapa pun.”

Rentetan kalimat Chanyeol seolah menyiratkan ia dan Lu Han adalah sepasang kekasih. Belum lagi pernyataan bahwa masih banyak orang selain dirinya yang menaruh hati pada Lu Han. Sehun seperti didorong jatuh ke jurang. Cintanya layu sebelum berkembang.

“Sudah empat divisi yang memohon agar ia dipindahtugaskan ke bagian mereka. Tentu saja aku menolak. Dia itu pegawai terbaikku. Bahkan tiga orang asisten manajer mereka, belum tentu bisa bekerja sebaik Lu Han.”

Oh? Ternyata bukan seperti yang Sehun pikir. Ia langsung merapal syukur dalam hati.

“Jika kau punya tujuan sama, tolong lupakan saja. Aku takkan memberi disposisi meskipun kau adalah sahabatku,” lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun lega. Senyuman tersungging tanpa sadar. Untung saja perkiraan yang barusan bukan nyata. Bahu sang rekan dirangkul, lalu ditepuk-tepuk pelan. Gestur pemberi jaminan bahwa ia tidak punya niat melakukan hal yang ditakutkan olehnya.

Tentu saja, Sehun masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang juga mengincar Lu Han. Namun, dari perspektif yang berbeda.  Murni masalah personal.

Dua buah ketukan terdengar di pintu. Chanyeol berteriak memberi isyarat untuk masuk. Sesosok pria melangkah melewati pintu ruang kerja. Napas Sehun tercekat ketika melihat wajah yang diimpikannya selama berhari-hari, menyapa pandangan.

Tampak keberuntungan sedang ada di pihaknya hari ini.

Lu Han terlihat menenteng sebuah map di tangan. Saat mendapati penampakan dua manajer, ia membungkuk, memberi salam lebih. Senyum tersimpul kemudian, untuk keduanya. Sehun membalas semringah bak model iklan pasta gigi. Tak mampu menutupi luapan perasaan senang, meski ia tahu Lu Han berada di ruangan ini bukan demi dirinya.

“Anda sudah mau keluar makan siang?” tanya Lu Han kepada Chanyeol.

Oh, suara selembut marshmallow yang Sehun rindukan. Kini ia dapat mendengarnya lagi setelah berhari-hari.

“Ya. Tolong simpan saja dokumen itu di meja. Aku akan mengeceknya nanti.”

Lu Han mengangguk. Hendak meninggalkan ruangan setelah meletakkan dokumen, tetapi niatnya dihentikan.  

“Lu Han ….” Sehun memanggil.

“Ya?”

“Pasti belum makan siang, ‘kan? Bagaimana kalau bareng denganku? Katakanlah, ini perintah.”

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening. Sikap rekannya berubah drastis. Bukankah tadi, dirinya yang diajak makan siang? Mengapa begitu Lu Han muncul, ia tak dianggap?

Bola mata berputar. Kini, Chanyeol paham. Ternyata Oh Sehun memang _mengincar_ Lu Han.

“Umm, terima kasih untuk tawarannya … tapi maaf, saya sudah punya agenda makan siang dengan yang lain,” jawab Lu Han hati-hati, menghindari Sehun tersinggung.

“Oh, di mana? Dengan siapa? Jika kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, bagaimana kalau aku yang bergabung denganmu? Boleh, ‘kan?“ 

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Sehun yang terang-terangan terkesan picisan. Leher sang rekan dipiting, kemudian diseret paksa ke luar ruangan. Tak mengindahkan kata ‘tunggu’ dan ‘sebentar’. Semua demi menyelamatkan pegawai kesayangan dari godaannya.

 

***

 

Panggilan tugas mendadak masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol. Sehun akhirnya ditinggal sendirian di restoran Italia tempat mereka bersantap. Decak kesal termuntahkan dari mulutnya bagai peluru. Jika tahu bakal ditelantarkan seperti ini, lebih baik ia persisten mengajak Lu Han makan siang.

Waktu 30 menit yang berharga malah terbuang sia-sia. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak menghalanginya, mungkin saat ini ia sedang berbincang dengan Lu Han dan saling mengenal lebih jauh.

Sehun kembali ke kantor, berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Jarak dari restoran tempatnya makan hanya 300 meter. Ketika melewati sebuah taman publik, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi menginvasi pikiran.

_Lu Han?_

Mata memicing. Tangan menghalangi teriknya pancaran sinar matahari musim panas yang menyilaukan pandangan. Ia pun perlahan mempersempit jarak untuk memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar Lu Han. Bukan hanya sekadar figur fatamorgana di siang bolong akibat ia terserang virus cinta.

Itu memang Lu Han. Sehun yakin. Kekuatan cinta tidak pernah meleset. Akan tetapi, dia terlihat seorang diri. Padahal sebelumnya, ajakan Sehun ditolak dengan alasan punya agenda makan siang bersama orang lain. Sehun mendekat, merasa harus mencari tahu.

Sebuah bangku panjang terletak di bawah pohon akasia rindang. Lu Han duduk di sana. Kotak bekal tersimpan di pangkuan. Sumpit dalam jepit jemarinya meraih lauk, lalu dilempar ke tanah. Tak lama dua ekor kucing muncul dari semak-semak. Umpan dari Lu Han dilahap dengan rakus.

Bagi Sehun yang sedang ditampar asmara, apa yang dilakukan Lu Han tampak manis dari segi apa pun. Berbagi makanan dengan kucing-kucing liar di taman, Lu Han seperti titisan peri lingkungan hidup.

Lu Han ternyata membawa kamera DSLR. Menjeda agenda makan, ia pun mulai memotret kucing-kucing tadi dari berbagai sudut. Sehun tertegun melihat sesuatu yang baru. Lu Han tertawa, menampilkan barisan gigi atas yang cemerlang dan berderet rapi. Semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria itu, Sehun belum pernah sekali pun mendapati Lu Han semringah. Ya, tentu saja ia tersenyum padanya beberapa kali. Namun, sifatnya gestur formalitas belaka.  

Ide jail muncul dalam kepala Sehun. Ia ingin menghampiri dan sedikit mengejutkannya. Anggap saja sebagai hukuman kecil karena tadi sudah berbohong dan menolaknya. Kaki Sehun mengambil langkah-langkah ringan ke belakang bangku. Keberadaan serta pergerakannya untunglah tidak diketahui. Sang calon korban kejailan masih fokus mengunyah nasi kepal dari bekal makan siangnya.

“Oh, jadi mereka teman makan siangmu?” ucap Sehun dekat di telinga.

Lu Han terkejut bukan main. Nasi kepal yang belum sempurna dikunyah tertelan begitu saja. Kesalahan fatal Sehun, ia membuat Lu Han tersedak. Lu Han pun terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul dada. Sehun sebagai pelaku tindak kriminal, panik seketika.

“Astaga! Lu Han, maaf!” Sehun meminta maaf berkali-kali. Refleks, tangannya menangkup wajah pria itu untuk mengecek apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun, bukan perhatian yang Lu Han butuhkan saat ini.

Ia ingin minum!

Masih dalam keadaan terbatuk, tangan Lu Han menunjuk ke arah botol air mineral yang ia letakkan di sisi bangku. Sehun yang akhirnya tersadar, langsung meraihnya. Tutup ulir botol diputar, kemudian diserahkan kepada Lu Han.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Lu Han meneguk sebanyak mungkin. Sisa air yang meluncur turun di sudut bibirnya, diseka oleh ibu jari Sehun. Sebuah bentuk spontanitas. Aksi yang timbul impulsif dari rasa bersalah.

Setelah keadaan telah kembali normal, ia memandang Sehun dengan gugup.

“Maaf.” Baik Sehun maupun Lu Han mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Ini terang saja membuat Sehun kebingungan.

“Tunggu, kenapa kau juga minta maaf? Aku yang seharusnya melakukan itu.”

Lu Han sedikit menunduk, tampak seperti menyesali sesuatu. “Karena Anda memergoki saya di sini, setelah tadi saya menolak ajakan makan siang dari Anda.”

Sehun luluh. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah itu lebih jauh. Keinginan untuk bertanya alasan penolakan Lu Han, berhasil ditahan. Sehun akan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Topik harus sesegera mungkin dialihkan demi meretakkan atmosfer canggung di antara berdua.

“Kau suka fotografi?” tanya Sehun seraya melirik kamera yang tergeletak di samping Lu Han.

“Oh, ini …” Ada jeda yang menyiratkan keraguan sebelum akhirnya Lu Han menjawab tuntas. “… hanya sekadar hobi.”

Sehun manggut-manggut saja. Tidak mau interaksi berhenti di situ, ia membersitkan sebuah ide. Cara agar ia bisa memperpanjang waktu bersama Lu Han sebelum kembali ke kantor.

“Hei, coba kau foto aku.”

Awalnya, Lu Han ragu, tetapi kemudian bangkit dari bangku. Langkah diatur mundur beberapa hasta untuk menemukan sudut yang pas saat mengambil gambar sang atasan. Sehun mencoba berbagai macam pose berbeda. Mulai dari kesan _cool_ , imut seperti bocah, tampang galak, hingga yang menggelikan. 

Sehun terlampau antusias menjadi model dadakan. Yang memotretnya sampai terkekeh beberapa kali saat menekan tombol rana. Ekspresi bahagia ditampakkan oleh Lu Han. Itu membuat Sehun berpikir, ia rela disuruh berpose bodoh puluhan kali demi bisa melihat roman cerianya setiap hari.

Hasil jepretan dicek Lu Han satu per satu. Beberapa membuatnya terkesima. Ia menatap Sehun dan layar pratinjau secara bergantian, seakan berusaha memastikan sesuatu.  

“Wow …” gumam kagum tanpa sadar meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sehun mendengar dan ikut penasaran. “Jelaskan padaku apa arti ‘wow’ barusan.”

Masih menatap layar kamera, Lu Han tersenyum. “Ini bukan pertama kalinya saya mengambil gambar lanskap serta objek lain di tempat ini, tapi … entah kenapa begitu ada Anda di dalamnya, semua menjadi terlihat … hidup. Punya warna yang berbeda.”

Fokus pandang Lu Han beralih dari kamera kepada Sehun. Satu pinta pun terlontar setelah dipikirkan sungguh-sungguh.

“Maafkan saya, mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit kurang sopan, tapi … kalau Anda kebetulan punya waktu luang, bersediakah menjadi model saya, hanya sesekali saja?”

Sehun tertegun. Sang pujaan hati memohon kepadanya dengan mata berbinar serta ekspresi penuh pengharapan.

Sesekali? Oh, kenapa harus sesekali jika ia ingin melakukannya berkali-kali. Lu Han bisa mengambil fotonya sebanyak yang ia mau.

“ _No problem_ … tapi, ada satu syarat,” balasnya, terselip senyum penuh arti.

Sehun berterima kasih dalam hati kepada Dewi Fortuna karena telah memberinya situasi menguntungkan.

“Oh, apa syaratnya?”

 

 

“Berkencanlah denganku.”

 

***

 

Berubahnya panggilan “Manajer Oh” menjadi “Sehun” membutuhkan waktu dua bulan setelah kencan pertama mereka terjadi. Jika ditanya seperti apa status hubungan keduanya saat ini, mereka akan menjawab, “kami saling menyayangi _._ ”

Cinta mereka adalah cinta orang dewasa. Saling melempar “ _I love you_ ” tidak lagi dianggap esensial sebagai bukti pengungkapan perasaan, ataupun indikator dalam mengerti hati masing-masing.

Lu Han sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga hubungan profesional selama berada di lingkungan kantor.  Urusan pekerjaan dan asmara ditempatkan di bilik berbeda. Sehunlah yang terkadang kurang bisa mengendalikan diri. Tak segan menggenggam tangan Lu Han di balik meja jika kebetulan duduk bersebelahan saat rapat. Pada saat membutuhkan data dari bagian pemasaran, ia hanya ingin dokumen tersebut diantarkan oleh Lu Han. Tidak mau yang lain.

Tentu saja, Sehun akan sedikit menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menumpahkan afeksi pada sang kekasih. Misalnya, tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang atau mengecup pipi Lu Han saat mereka sedang berduaan di ruangan. Lu Han sering menolak, tetapi kebanyakan berakhir sebagai pihak yang mengalah. Daya rajuk Sehun memang sulit ditangkis.

Sehun bahkan tanpa segan memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk tidak sering-sering membiarkan Lu Han bekerja lembur hingga tengah malam. Belakangan Sehun tahu bahwa Lu Han melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela. Ia selalu meminta pekerjaan lebih kepada atasannya.

Puja-puji serta predikat ‘pekerja keras’ yang pernah ia sematkan pada Lu Han dahulu, rasanya ingin Sehun tarik kembali. Kini, ia menganggap kinerja Lu Han yang terlalu berlebihan sangat tidak sehat.

Pada akhirnya, alasan di balik pilihan itu pun terkuak. Sikap gila kerja semata-mata hanyalah pelampiasan belaka terhadap sebuah ganjalan di hidupnya. Sehun mengetahui secara tidak sengaja.

Tepatnya, satu malam setelah mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di apartemen Lu Han dalam keadaan mabuk.

 

 

Dalam keadaan masih terpejam, Sehun mengerang. Hari sudah pagi. Namun, kelopak mata begitu berat. Rasa enggan bangun menjuara. Telinga bereaksi, menangkap suara cekikik tumpang tindih dengan bunyi rana kamera. Lu Han sedang memotretnya, ia langsung tahu. Tangan Sehun impulsif meraih bantal di sisi untuk menutupi wajahnya. 

“Jangan difotooo ….” Sehun merajuk layaknya bocah.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, sudah bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika Lu Han mencuri momentum untuk memotretnya di setiap kesempatan. Sehun tidak pernah keberatan. Akan tetapi, hari ini ingin dijadikan pengecualian. Ia baru saja bangun tidur, wajahnya berantakan. Jangan sampai Lu Han mengabadikan dirinya saat sedang tidak terlihat keren.

Di lain pihak, bagi Lu Han, wajah bangun tidur Sehun adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuk diabadikan. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Lu Han kerap diam-diam memotretnya saat tertidur di kursi kerja.

Lu Han tidak peduli rajukan Sehun. Bantal itu dirampas. “Bangun, Sehun … jika tidak bangun, aku akan memotret terus.”

Selimut Sehun kini ditarik. Bagian abdomen terpampang. Susunan otot-otot yang tersusun rapi dijadikan objek berikutnya. Sehun terperanjat, spontan bangkit dan langsung menarik Lu Han ke dalam dekapan.

“Dasar cabul. Kau mau kupecat, huh?”

“Hei, Manajer Keuangan mana punya wewenang untuk memeca—“ Kalimat itu terputus oleh sebuah ciuman yang Sehun daratkan di bibirnya tiba-tiba.

“Aku berhak memecatmu sebagai kekasihku,” lanjut Sehun setelah ia melepaskan pagutan.

“Dan kau akan melakukan itu hanya karena aku memotretmu?”

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menumpu kepala di bahu kekasihnya. “Tentu saja tidak.”

Satu kecupan dari Lu Han mendarat di kening Sehun, sebagai balasan. “Aku mau mandi, dan kau harus sudah turun dari tempat tidur begitu aku selesai. Jangan tidur lagi, atau kusebar foto-fotomu di media sosial,” ancamnya diikuti tawa puas. Lu Han pun berlalu dari ruang tidur dengan mengalungkan handuk di lehernya.

Malas-malasan, Sehun mengenakan kembali pakaian. Ia berjalan ke luar kamar dan mulai menginspeksi setiap sudut ruang apartemen Lu Han. Tempat itu cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri.  Masih ada dua pintu yang terhubung ke kamar lain. Sehun penasaran, kira-kira ruangan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Kenop salah satu pintu diputar. Ruangan pertama sempit dan gelap. Awalnya, ia mengira itu gudang. Namun, peralatan serta perangkat yang terdapat di dalamnya tidak asing. Kemudian Sehun menyadari, itu adalah kamar gelap yang biasa digunakan untuk mencuci foto dalam proses fotografi.

Sehun menutup kembali pintu, berniat mengecek kamar satunya. Ketika dibuka, mata tak kuasa terbelalak. Pandangannya disambut oleh ratusan lembar foto yang tergantung serta tertancap di dinding.

Kakinya bagai tersihir, melangkah lebih jauh memasuki kamar. Jemari meraba, menelusuri tiap lembar foto hasil jepretan Lu Han. Sehun takjub dan terpana. Hamparan citra objek tangkapan Lu Han seolah membuatnya berada di dalam sebuah dunia kecil rahasia.

Foto dirinya pun ada di sana. Yang diambil saat pertama kali berinteraksi di taman dekat kantor. Juga beberapa foto yang ternyata Lu Han ambil secara diam-diam saat kencan perdana.

Sebuah lemari berukuran medium terletak di sudut ruangan. Rasa penasaran sudah tak terbendung. Meskipun tahu ini sedikit lancang, Sehun nekat mengintip isinya. Beberapa seri kamera, digital, analog, serta polaroid, terpajang rapi. Sama sekali tak berdebu. Terlihat sekali jika benda-benda tersebut menerima perawatan berkala.

Napas Sehun menghela. Ini adalah sisi Lu Han yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia mulai terpikir tanya, apakah benar bagi Lu Han fotografi hanyalah sekadar hobi?

Satu hal lagi berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Komputer di atas meja masih dalam keadaan aktif. Sehun menghampiri dan mulai menggerakkan tetikus. Saat itulah tanyanya terjawab oleh satu bukti terakhir.

Lu Han ternyata mengelola sebuah blog fotografi bernama “ _The Wander Whale_ ”. Bagian arsip menunjukkan bahwa pos pertamanya ialah delapan tahun lalu. Sudah selama itu.

Kini, Sehun paham. Bagi Lu han, fotografi adalah hasrat serta impian. Lalu, mengapa Lu Han harus menyembunyikan itu darinya?

 

***

 

“Ternyata bukan hanya sekadar hobi, ‘kan?” Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Lu Han, pada saat keduanya tengah menyantap sarapan pagi.

“Hah?”

“Fotografi.”

Lu Han tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah. Tatapnya menganalisis Sehun cukup lama untuk tahu dari mana pertanyaan itu bisa muncul.

“Kau masuk ke ruangan itu?” tanya Lu Han kemudian, setelah ia meyakini perkiraan.

“Maaf, Lu Han … aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.”

Napas diembus panjang. Lu Han lantas meletakkan sumpit. Sama sekali tidak ada niat menyembunyikan itu dari Sehun, meskipun di sisi lain, ia lebih memilih agar Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Sekarang, sudah kepalang basah. Sehun telanjur tahu. Mau tak mau ia harus menjelaskan.

“Memang benar, itu dulu adalah impianku, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.”

“Kenapa? Jika itu memang sesuatu yang sangat kaucintai, kenapa tidak mengejarnya? Apa yang membuatmu berhenti?” tanya Sehun tak mampu menutupi rasa penasaran.

“Aku butuh uang,” Luhan menjawab lugas. “Fotografi tidak akan menghasilkan banyak uang kecuali kau seorang profesional, dan untuk sampai ke tahap itu, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Aku tidak bisa menunggu, karena aku harus hidup.”

Penjelasan itu cukup membungkam Sehun selama beberapa saat. Kisah hidup Lu Han telah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Lu Han berkuliah di Korea Selatan dengan beasiswa penuh sebagai mahasiswa asing dari Tiongkok. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari, ia terbiasa mengambil pekerjaan sambilan lebih dari satu. Wajar saja apabila setelah lulus, kemapanan adalah hal pertama yang ia cari. 

“Kau … tidak menyesal?” Sehun mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapi Lu Han. Tidak ada rasa ingin menghakimi. Hanya menyayangkan potensi sang kekasih yang tidak tersalurkan karena jalan hidup yang dipilihnya.

“Menyesal? Untuk apa? Lihatlah sekarang, aku punya pekerjaan mapan dengan gaji besar, tempat tinggal yang layak, dan yang paling penting, aku memilikimu.”

Seharusnya Sehun merasa tersanjung dianggap penting. Namun, entah mengapa ganjalan itu tetap ada. Ia tidak yakin Lu Han mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

“Lu Han, jika kau mau, masih ada kesempatan untuk mengejar impianmu. Masalah uang, aku bisa—“

BRAK!

Permukaan meja makan bertemu telapak tangan. Lu Han tak bisa mengontrol emosi. “Jangan diteruskan,” ucapnya imperatif.  

Ia tahu lanjutan kalimat Sehun. Sesuatu yang ia benci karena akan membuat harga dirinya terhempas ke tanah. Lu Han tidak pernah mau dan sudi menjadi manusia yang mengejar kesenangan pribadi dengan menggantungkan hidup dari uang orang lain. Apa yang terjadi di hidupnya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

“Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya? Nafsu makanku jadi hilang.”

Lu Han bangkit dari kursi, hendak beranjak menuju kamar. Namun, Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia berhenti. Tubuh sang kekasih dipeluk mesra dari belakang. Lu Han membeku dan tidak melawan, membiarkan pria itu mengecup sisi kepalanya.

“Maafkan aku … Aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi, tapi kau harus janji satu hal. Ceritakan padaku segala hal yang menjadi beban pikiranmu. Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku.”

Saat itu, Lu Han hanya diam tanpa respons. Tidak ada kata maupun sekadar gestur. Ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, mampukah melakukan seperti yang diminta. Jujur saja, memang ada sebuah rahasia yang ia kunci rapat-rapat.

Sesuatu yang kelak membuatnya harus memilih, yang mana Sehun adalah salah satunya.

 

***

 

Murung adalah kesan yang terbaca dari Lu Han selama dua minggu. Meskipun ia kerap mengatakan “tidak ada apa-apa” dan “aku baik-baik saja”, Sehun tidak secuek itu untuk tidak membaca situasi. Lu Han pasti menyimpan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran. Terlihat dari caranya mengalihkan kegamangan dengan sengaja bekerja lembur hampir tiap hari.

Demi menghormati Lu Han, Sehun tidak lantas mencecar. Masih ada iktikad baik untuk menunggu dan bertanya nanti pada saat yang tepat. Ia berupaya menjaga sabar. Akan tetapi, ternyata kesabarannya memiliki kadar, dan milik Sehun habis gara-gara satu kejadian.

Fisik Lu Han berontak. Demam tinggi menyergap hingga ia terkapar di ranjang klinik perusahaan. Sehun berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya begitu menerima kabar dari Chanyeol. Saat berada di klinik, ia tidak meninggalkan sisi Lu Han barang sedetik pun. Menurut dokter jaga, suhu tubuhnya mencapai 38,5 derajat Celsius. Lu Han juga terdiagnosis mengalami malnutrisi akibat dari pola makan yang berantakan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Lu Han? Mengapa ia bisa melewatkan semua dan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi di depan matanya?

Dokter menyarankan agar Lu Han dibawa pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Anjuran disetujui, setelah itu Sehun beranjak ke meja Lu Han untuk membereskan barang serta mengambil tas miliknya. Saat hendak mematikan komputer, ia tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah surel pribadi dalam keadaan laman masih terbuka. Bisa jadi, surel ini adalah dokumen terakhir yang Lu Han baca sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Sehun duduk di kursi dan mulai membaca isi pesan. Pengirimnya seorang wanita bernama Maria Gruzdeva. Jumlah surel yang mampir di kotak masuk ternyata lebih dari satu dan berkelanjutan. Sehun tak mau melewatkan informasi barang secuil pun. Termasuk, jika harus lancang membaca balasan-balasan Lu Han kepadanya.

Konten surel ialah sebuah penawaran untuk mengikuti proyek lokakarya fotografi. Mengambil tema ‘eksplorasi’, para fotografer yang tergabung di dalamnya akan diberi kesempatan untuk menjelajahi tempat-tempat terpencil di seluruh dunia. Tangkapan lensa kamera mereka merupakan harapan untuk menggali potensi tersembunyi. Foto-foto hasil karya berencana dipamerkan dalam ekshibisi keliling ke beberapa negara.

Sehun berselancar di ruang siber untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan Maria Gruzdeva. Sebagai salah satu dari 25 fotografer muda yang karya-karyanya cukup diperhitungkan dunia, wanita berkebangsaan Rusia itu sudah jelas bukan sosok biasa. Ia merekrut fotografer muda dari berbagai negara untuk menjadi bagian dari proyek yang digagasnya. Lu Han adalah salah satu yang ia pinang. Karya-karyanya dalam blog ‘ _The Wander Whale’_ telah sukses mencuri hati.

Monitor masih ditatap. Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Lu Han kepada Maria, menjelaskan semua.

> _Please, give me a little more time. I’ll think about it._

Sehun semakin yakin, dari lubuk hati terdalam, Lu Han sangat mendambakan hal itu terwujud.

 

***

 

Ketika kondisi kesehatan Lu Han telah membaik, Sehun tidak ragu membahas masalah yang diketahuinya diam-diam. Berterus terang bahwa semua surel Lu Han dengan Maria telah habis ia baca. Lu Han tidak menampik apa pun, hanya tertunduk diam. Tak tahu harus merespons bagaimana. Ia sendiri sedang tenggelam dalam fase kebingungan.

“Kau menginginkannya.” Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Sehun sudah tahu isi kepala kekasihnya, jadi ia merasa tak ada yang perlu dikonfirmasi lagi.

“Tidak,” Lu Han menjawab pelan, masih tertunduk.

“Jangan bohong.” Tangan Sehun meraih dagu Lu Han. Kepalanya ditengadahkan lembut. “Tatap aku dan bilang kalau kau tidak ingin pergi.”

Lu Han menatap Sehun cukup lama. Mulutnya membuka celah, tetapi segera terkatup kembali. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang sanggup meluncur dari sana.

“Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Aku?” tanya Sehun penuh penekanan. “Jika memang karena aku, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mengizinkanmu. Malahan, aku ingin kau pergi dan ambil kesempatan itu.”

Kalimat itu membuat Lu Han terkesiap. Apakah Sehun tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Apakah Sehun yakin untuk melepasnya? Sehun tidak mengetahui berapa lama ia akan pergi jika memutuskan mengambil tawaran itu. Maria tidak menyebutkannya dalam surel.

“Aku punya pekerjaan di sini. Tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan melepaskan tanggung jawab.” Lu Han memakai alasan itu untuk berkilah.

“Tapi, kau akan pergi kalau menganggur, ‘kan?”

Mata Lu Han membeliak. Pertanyaan Sehun sungguh berarti sesuatu, dan ia tahu persis maksudnya.

“Sehun … kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya, ‘kan?”

“Mungkin saja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk itu.”

“Sehun!”

“Di sana bukan tempatmu! Untuk apa bersusah payah demi sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu bahagia?”

“Aku bahagia!” Lu Han menaikkan volume suaranya dan berkata lantang. “Aku bahagia, karena sudah menemukanmu …  Aku bahagia karena kau ada … di sana.”

Tekad Sehun yang sudah bulat untuk melepaskan Lu Han menjadi sedikit melemah ketika mendengarnya.  Sang kekasih dipeluk tanpa ragu. Sebuah aksi demi meyakinkan mereka berdua bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja apabila pilihan itu menjadi putusan.

“Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, Lu.” Rambut cokelat Lu Han yang sewarna badam dibelai mesra. Semakin ingin ia menelusupkan kepalanya di tulang selangka.

“Dua sampai empat tahun ….” Lu Han tiba-tiba bergumam. Kurang dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh pendengaran Sehun.

“Apa?”

“Dua sampai empat tahun … selama itu aku akan pergi jika memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.”

Napas Sehun seketika tercekat. Tangan yang bergerak membelai kepala Lu Han pun terhenti. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan hal ini akan datang. Dua hingga empat tahun tanpa Lu Han? Sekarang harus bagaimana ia bersikap setelah mengetahuinya? Apakah harus menjilat ludah sendiri dan menarik kembali semua kata-kata suportif tadi?

Sehun mengumpati dirinya dalam hati.

Harapan kosong tidak boleh diberikan kepada Lu Han. Maka, dengan berat hati, keputusan tidak diubah. Tetap menginginkan Lu Han pergi mengejar apa yang selama ini sempat ia abaikan. Sehun tidak ingin Lu Han menyesali sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Ia pun sekaligus berharap, keputusan melepas yang terkasih dan mendukung impiannya, tidak akan berbuntut sesal di kemudian hari.

Malam itu, Sehun menghubungi Chanyeol diam-diam dan memohon sesuatu. Sang rekan berteriak sangat keras di pelantang. Bagai orang kerasukan yang menjalani ritual pengusiran setan. Permintaan Sehun adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah Chanyeol dengar seumur hidupnya.

 

 

“Tolong, pecat Lu Han.”

 

***

 

Tiga hari kemudian, sosok gontai Lu Han terlihat di kantor Hanhwa, menenteng kardus berisi peralatan serta dokumen pribadi miliknya yang tersisa di meja kerja. Semua pegawai bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan salah satu pegawai terbaik perusahaan tersebut berhenti, atau diberhentikan? Entahlah, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahuinya.

Ketika kepala bagian SDM memanggilnya pada hari itu, Lu Han tidak banyak bertanya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang berada di balik ini semua, termasuk alasan pria itu melakukannya.

Pamit pun disampaikan kepada seluruh rekan kerja. Sehun menjadi orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui. Namun, pil pahit harus ditelan. Sekretaris sang manajer mengatakan bahwa atasannya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Kyoto, dan baru akan kembali minggu depan.

Lu Han kecewa, mengetahui Sehun tidak memberi kabar apa pun padanya. Ia memilih untuk memaklumi, karena yakin kekasihnya pasti punya alasan. Andaikata posisi mereka dibalik dan Sehun yang harus pergi, mungkin Lu Han akan memilih sikap serupa. Menjauh sementara demi menghindari sedih saat tahu perpisahan adalah ujung kisah.

Apa yang harus Lu Han lakukan selanjutnya adalah mempersiapkan keberangkatan ke London sepuluh hari lagi. Kota yang menjadi titik kumpul mereka, orang-orang yang memiliki impian sama dengannya. Sehun menyebutnya sebagai tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Sebuah naungan sejati untuk Lu Han.

 

***

 

Urusan bisnis Sehun ke Kyoto sesungguhnya hanya berlangsung empat hari. Namun, ia sengaja mengambil jatah cuti, memperpanjang kunjungan menjadi genap satu minggu. Tujuannya menghindari Lu Han.

Sehun takut jika berhadapan dengannya, pertahanan akan kembali runtuh. Lebih baik menghilang sementara agar tidak menjadi sumber distraksi. Setidaknya, sampai tanggal keberangkatan Lu Han ke London.

Rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Sehun masih belum berani menjalin interaksi dengan Lu Han bahkan hingga empat jam sebelum keberangkatannya. Sudah sepuluh hari Lu Han terus mengiriminya pesan. Tak ada satu pun yang sanggup Sehun buka hingga saat ini. Ia tak mau mengindahkan karena sadar bahwa dirinya tak sekuat yang dikira. Bisa saja ia tiba-tiba mencegah Lu Han pergi hanya gara-gara membacanya.

Menjadi orang yang menggagalkan impian Lu Han, bukanlah hal ia inginkan.

 

 

Satu jam berlalu, Lu Han masih betah duduk di bangku tunggu bandara. Gerbang _check in_ telah dibuka, tetapi ia tidak ingin buru-buru masuk. Hatinya masih menaruh harapan jika seseorang yang dinanti akan muncul dan menampakkan diri.

Namun, harapan tampak lebih mendekati ke arah pupus. Sembari menghela napas pasrah, ponsel dikeluarkan dari saku jaket. Satu pesan terakhir untuk Sehun diketik sebelum ia melakukan _check in_. Setelah mengetuk tombol ‘ _send’_ , ia pun mengirimkan pesan lain kepada mantan atasan.

> _Tuan Park, bolehkah saya meminta bantuan Anda untuk yang terakhir kalinya?_
> 
> _Apabila saat ini Anda sedang berada di dekat Tuan Oh Sehun, tolong beritahu padanya untuk membaca pesan yang saya kirim._
> 
> _Cukup yang terakhir saja._
> 
> _Terima kasih._

Dengan terkirimnya pesan, Lu Han bangkit dan menggeret koper. Sebentar lagi ia akan terbang menuju naungan, tempat menggapai kembali impiannya yang selama ini terkubur.

 

***

 

Mengecek ponsel di tengah-tengah rapat bukanlah kebiasaan Park Chanyeol. Hari ini, beruntung instingnya sedang ada di level peka. Ketika sebuah notifikasi masuk, ia tak pikir panjang membukanya. Ada pesan dari Lu Han. Dari apa yang tertulis, Sehun terindikasi mengabaikan semua pesan kekasihnya hingga detik ini.

Chanyeol berang. Impulsif menendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja. Yang ditendang meringis tanpa suara. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya “ada apa?” dengan raut kesal.

“Buka ponselmu dan baca pesan dari Lu Han.” Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. Alis Sehun bertaut, kemudian ia menggeleng.

Mantan atasan Lu Han kesal, menarik dasi Sehun tanpa babibu. “Oh Sehun! Berhentilah menghindar dan jangan jadi pengecut.” Isi pesan Lu Han lantas diperlihatkan. Chanyeol menganggapnya amanat. Tidak berhenti memaksa Sehun sampai pria itu melakukan apa yang diminta.

Di luar dugaan, setelah Sehun membaca pesan di ponsel Chanyeol, ia merogoh saku jas untuk meraih miliknya. Jari Sehun bergerak di atas layar membentuk pola kunci dengan ragu-ragu. Sesuai instruksi, pesan-pesan sebelumnya diabaikan. Pesan terakhir yang dituju begitu panjang layaknya surat.

> _Hai, Sehun._
> 
> _Saat kau membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah terbang. Kau tahu, ‘kan aku kurang suka ketinggian? Doakan supaya aku tidak panik atau muntah di pangkuan penumpang sebelah._
> 
> _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak marah atau kecewa dengan sikapmu yang menghindariku selama beberapa hari. Alasanmu melakukan itu, aku dapat mengerti dan memahaminya. Meskipun tak bisa kumungkiri, aku sangat merindukanmu._
> 
> _Apakah kau tidak rindu padaku?_
> 
> _Sebenarnya, aku sedikit berharap, kau menjadi orang terakhir yang kutemui sebelum benar-benar pergi, tapi … memang tidak sepantasnya aku meminta lagi. Kau telah memberi lebih padaku._
> 
> _Kau orang pertama yang meyakinkanku untuk berlari ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kau juga yang menunjukkan padaku ke mana arah yang harus kutuju. Demi memberiku kesempatan itu, kau telah berkorban._
> 
> _Aku tahu, mengucapkan kata-kata klise seperti “_ I love you _” bukanlah gaya berpacaran kita, tapi untuk kali ini, aku ingin melakukannya. Tidak apa-apa,’kan?_
> 
> I love you _, Sehun …_ and thank you _. (Aku lebih berharap bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung padamu)_
> 
> Take care _._

Genggaman Sehun pada ponsel terlepas selesai membaca pesan. Pandangan mendadak buram. Kedua bola mata nyaris berkaca-kaca. Untung saja kacamata yang ia kenakan cukup apik mengamuflase.

Lu Han seharusnya mendapatkan sebuah perpisahan layak untuk dikenang. Bukan yang seperti ini.

Ia pun kembali mempertanyakan segalanya, meskipun tahu telah sangat terlambat untuk memikirkan.

 

_Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang benar?_

 

***

 

Malamnya, Sehun mabuk berat. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang menjemput, ia pasti sudah ditendang keluar oleh pemilik bar. Sehun bergaduh, merampas mik penyanyi yang sedang tampil, lalu berteriak “ _I love you, Lu Han_ ” berkali-kali.

Tubuh Sehun direbahkan di sofa begitu Chanyeol mencapai apartemennya. Saat sang kawan menuangkan air putih, Sehun yang setengah sadar, mulai meracau.

“Aku pengecut … Menyuruhnya pergi, tapi tak ingin dia pergi … Begitu dia pergi, aku malah kabur … Laki-laki macam apa aku ini?”

Chanyeol bersimpati. Namun, ia tak dapat membantu apa pun. Waktu tak dapat diputar kembali.

Mata Sehun memejam di balik lengan. “ _Hyung_ … apa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar?” Chanyeol diajak berdialog.

Chanyeol tahu, Sehun hanya butuh ketenangan hati. Maka, ia menenangkan yang lebih muda dengan sebuah jawaban yang memang ingin didengarnya.

“Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar, Sehun.”

 

_Keputusanmu untuk melepaskan Lu Han, sudah benar. Namun, caramu melepasnya, sungguh salah._

 

Lu Han mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk meraih mimpinya. Semoga saja, Sehun memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk kembali meraih Lu Han.

 

 

 

***

 

**Tiga puluh bulan kemudian**

 

Kedua lengannya bertumpu di meja kerja. Tatap intens terfiksasi pada selembar amplop tergeletak. Benda itu tidak dilumuri virus mematikan yang akan mengakibatkan ia tewas seketika tatkala mengenai kulit. Namun, tetap saja, Sehun belum berani menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol beserta beberapa karyawan Hanhwa juga menerima amplop yang sama. Dari mereka, ia tahu apa yang terselip di dalam.

Sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri ekshibisi foto karya tim fotografer bentukan Maria Gruzdeva. Lu Han salah satunya. Pameran keliling dilakukan ke berbagai negara. Korea Selatan menjadi tuan rumah di minggu ini.

Momentum ini seharusnya menjadi kesempatan untuk kembali berinteraksi dengan Lu Han. Komunikasi mereka sempat terputus selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Namun, Sehun telanjur takut pada apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Keberadaan Lu Han di negara ini hanya sementara. Selepas ekshibisi, ia akan kembali melanglang buana. Berenang dengan siripnya di lautan lepas, menangkap indah dunia.

Sehun tak sanggup bertemu Lu Han hanya untuk berpisah lagi.

Jam tangan dilirik untuk kesekian kali. Pukul 9:45 pm. Menurut Chanyeol, ekshibisi akan selesai pukul sepuluh malam. Lima belas menit lagi dari sekarang. Sehun kembali membaca rentetan pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol untuk membujuknya pergi.

> _8:01 pm:  Di mana kau?_
> 
> _8:43 pm:  Hei, Oh Sehun! Kau harus datang!_
> 
> _9:12 pm:  Jika kau tidak datang sekarang juga, aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu._
> 
> _9:38 pm:  Kau akan menyesal jika memilih jalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jangan kabur!_

Rambut Sehun acak-acakan, dijambak sendiri bagai orang frustrasi. Keberaniannya baru datang di waktu sesempit ini. Amplop tersebut disambar, lalu ia berlari menuju area rubanah tempat parkir.

Saat akan membuka pintu mobil, undangan tak sengaja terselip jatuh dari genggaman. Bunyi aneh terdengar saat benda itu berkontak dengan semen. Di dalamnya bukan hanya berisi undangan. Setelah dibuka, Sehun mendapati satu kunci.

_Kunci apa ini?_

Pertanyaan dienyahkan dari pikiran. Soal itu bisa menunggu. Sekarang sudah tidak waktu lagi. Ia harus bisa mencapai ekshibisi. Untuk sementara, kunci itu dimasukkan ke saku kemeja.

Kecepatan tinggi sudah dipacu. Hasilnya tetap sia-sia. Sehun baru bisa tiba di galeri 40 menit kemudian. Wajar saja jika ia hanya menjumpai sepi di galeri. Semua pintu tertutup rapat.

Jadi, kesempatan keduanya hilang begitu saja?

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Kunci yang terselip di dalam undangan, mungkinkah kunci galeri?

Mencoba peruntungan, benda dari dalam sakunya dimasukkan ke lubang kunci. Terputar sempurna diikuti bunyi ‘klak’.  Tidak salah lagi, spekulasinya terbukti.

Pelan-pelan, Sehun melangkah masuk. Sunyi, tanpa ada tanda-tanda aktivitas serta keberadaan manusia. Anehnya, lampu masih dalam keadaan menyala. Tiap sudut ruangan disusur hanya untuk mencari foto berlabel nama Lu Han sebagai fotografer. Seperti biasa, hasil jepretan pria itu selalu menakjubkan. Mampu membangkitnya senyum, tanpa sadar.

Ketika hendak berbelok di sudut terujung, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Fotomosaik berukuran 20R berhasil membuat napasnya tercekat. Tanpa perlu melihat papan nama, ia langsung tahu siapa sang pemilik karya.

Sehun mendekat, menelisik saksama. Ada ribuan gambar dirinya dalam susunan foto-foto kecil berpotongan heksagonal yang kemudian membentuk satu objek besar. Dirinya dalam pose tertidur pulas.

Telapak tangan Sehun yang meraba tekstur dapat merasakan kasarnya bekas guntingan di setiap foto.  Menandakan bahwa pemilik karya mengerjakan tiap detailnya secara manual. Tidak mungkin seseorang membuat fotomosaik serumit ini tanpa ketelatenan.

Hati Sehun berdesir, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

“Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan datang tepat waktu.” Suara itu mengejutkan Sehun. Spontan ia menoleh. Sosok pria yang begitu dirindukan telah muncul di hadapan. “Itulah mengapa aku memberimu kunci galeri ini,” Lu Han menuntaskan kalimat.

Tanpa lelah memasang senyum, ia mendekati Sehun yang masih belum mampu berkata-kata. “Kau menyukainya?” tanya Lu Han, menunjuk fotomosaik yang baru saja Sehun lahap dengan mata. Gugup, membuat Sehun hanya memberi angguk.  Lu Han tampak tidak puas.

“Ini adalah karya favoritku yang kukerjakan susah payah dan membutuhkan waktu paling lama. Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar anggukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa karya ini benar-benar berharga.”

“Ini sangat indah,” Sehun langsung menyahut begitu mendengar penuturan. “Dan sempurna.”

Alunan tawa Lu Han terlepas di udara. “Kau memuji karyaku atau dirimu sendiri?”

“Umm, bisa keduanya.” Jawaban Sehun membuat gelegak mereka berlomba.

 

 

Kecanggungan mencair sedikit demi sedikit. Seiring waktu, percakapan makin terasa kasual. Banyak guyonan terselip di dalam topik.

Lu Han tiba-tiba saja melempar intermeso tanpa introduksi. “Sehun, apa kau pernah membaca atau mendengar puisi cerita anak berjudul _The Astronaut’s Whale?_ ” Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Cerita pun mengalir lancar dari mulut Lu Han.

Dikisahkan seekor paus bernama Vincent merasa berbeda karena lebih menyukai bintang dan angkasa dibandingkan lautan. Suatu hari, astronaut bernama Augie terdampar di dalam mulutnya. Semenjak itu, keduanya berteman.

Vincent menceritakan keinginannya kepada Augie untuk melihat luar angkasa. Sang astronaut mengajaknya bermain ke sana menaiki pesawat roket.

Antariksa membuat Vincent bahagia, tetapi lama kelamaan terasa aneh dijalani. Antusiasme memudar. Vincent kembali merasa kosong. Menurut Augie, itu adalah gejala rindu rumah. Augie berhasil menyadarkan Vincent bahwa luar angkasa bukanlah tempatnya.

Akhirnya, Vincent memutuskan pulang ke lautan, berenang bahagia, di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Meskipun perpisahan harus ditempuh karena beda dunia, si paus dan astronaut tak memutus jalinan sahabat.

Begitu cerita tuntas dituturkan, Sehun kini tahu dari mana nama blog _The Wander Whale_ berasal.

“Jadi, bagimu, aku adalah Augie sang astronaut?” tanya Sehun.

Lu Han tersenyum, memberi gelengan sebagai jawaban. “Tadinya kukira begitu … tapi, ternyata aku salah.”

Raut wajah Sehun memancarkan bingung. Jika Augie bukan kiasnya, lalu siapa?

“Sehun, aku telah mengantongi surat izin usaha. Itu akan kugunakan untuk membuka studio pribadi dan galeri … di sini.”

“Apa? Di sini?” Sehun tampak terkejut. “Bagaimana dengan proyekmu bersama Maria?”

“Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya lebih awal. Destinasi pameran keliling setelah ini adalah Belanda, tapi hanya karyaku yang akan pergi. Pemiliknya, aku … tetap di sini.”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku adalah paus yang suka berkelana, mencoba bermain di dunia-dunia yang berbeda, tapi … aku tetap butuh satu tempat yang ingin selalu kutuju untuk pulang … Bagiku, kau bukan astronaut, Sehun. Kau adalah lautan, rumahku, dan sekarang aku ingin pulang. Apakah pintu rumah masih terbuka untukku?”

Napas Sehun serasa dicuri seketika. Ingin rasanya membenturkan kepala ke dinding galeri demi memastikan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Kembalinya Lu Han bukanlah sementara, melainkan selamanya. Ia bisa berharap, apabila esok pagi membuka mata, sosok Lu Han adalah hal pertama yang akan menyapa pandangannya.

Entah sejak kapan, visi netranya mulai memburam. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan agar tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang jatuh. Senyumnya diperlebar, mencoba tegar.

Ini adalah kebahagiaan, mengapa ia harus menangis?

“Aku tidak pernah menutup apalagi menguncinya,” balas Sehun, berusaha mengamuflase gemetar suaranya.

Kedua tangan merentang, selebar mungkin agar si paus dengan mudah terjun dalam dekapan.

“Pulanglah, Vincent.”

Itulah aba-aba restu. Dengan perasaan membuncah, Lu Han menghamburkan diri ke dada pria itu. Memeluknya sangat erat. Melampiaskan kerinduan akan rumah selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Sisi kepala Lu Han dikecup pelan, penuh sayang. Waktu dibiarkan mengalir, meresapi momentum. Tak lama, pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata kebahagiaan akhirnya harus ia relakan meluncur turun. Sehun tak sengaja membaca judul karya serta takarir fotomosaik dirinya. Ditulis oleh Lu Han, si paus pengelana yang sangat ia cintai.

 

 

**_The Sea_ **

_I’m where I belong; my home is the sea._

 

 

**-fin-**

 


End file.
